Hands Tied, Eyes Wide
by Frustration At Its Finest
Summary: "How did they get here, with her hovering over his shuddering body, him with his arms tied together above his head to the bed frame?" Rated M for sexual content and mild bondage.


Note: So this is a bit different than what I usually write, but I figured I'd give it a go, because Dom!Maka is wonderful(In my humble opinion.) As always, I do not own Soul Eater, that right belongs to Atsushi Okubo. This contains graphic sexual content and slight bondage. Proceed with caution and an open mind. This is my impression of their first sexual interaction of this type. If you yourself are interested in this type of sexual interaction, always establish a safe word your sexual partner and yourself have agreed upon. Okay, moving on!

* * *

She can't think straight. Not when he's like this, panting against her skin and shivering beneath her. He's always hated giving in to her, letting go and letting her see him so… unguarded. She's never seen him more attractive in her life. His eyes are closed still, because she told him to close them, and he's never one to refuse her anything. Not when it comes to this anyway.

She tightens her grip on him, and he cries out into their moonlit bedroom, too absorbed in pleasure to even be slightly embarrassed about the noises he's making. She still can't get over how incredible he looks, how amazing it feels to have someone completely at her mercy. She would never use it against him, she isn't like that, but to know he trusts her so much, in all ways, well it makes her happy.

And incredibly wet.

She leans down and tastes his flesh, running her tongue up the length of his scar slowly, and he _whimpers,_ making her want to fuck him on the spot. The sounds he makes drive her out of her mind, what even lead to this? How did they get here, with her hovering over his shuddering body, him with his arms tied together above his head to the bed frame?

Fuck if she knows. Doesn't matter anyway. They're here, that's all that matters.

"Mmmmm Makahh, hah, whuhht are you doing?"

"I'm gonna make you come, what's it look like?"

"Uhhhh I dunno you told me to close my ey-holy fuck!" Her lips are sealed around the head of his cock, tongue flicking over his sensitive skin and making him tug against his restrains. His moans turn to a growl of frustration. He wants to touch her, look at her naked body and worship it, he'll do whatever she wants him to, he just wants to touch. She hums, the vibrations running up his length and reverberating through his entire body, like a string that's been struck by the hammers beneath the keys of a piano. He's well known for playing that instrument, she's known (by only him) to play him best, make him sing sounds more lovely than any instrument she's ever heard.

A hard suck and his eyes cross behind closed lids, voice ringing out in a tone he would describe as decidedly unmanly. She'd describe it as unbearably hot. These are things they tend to disagree on. It's okay though, because from now on she's decided she'll just tie him up and fuck him senseless whenever they have arguments. Sounds like a lovely plan to her. Perfect.

"Wanna.. hah.. Let me touch you Maka." He tries to tell himself he doesn't sound like he's begging. She gives another especially hard suck that erases all thought all together. His mouth drops open as he gasps, trying to calm himself with giant breaths of humid, sticky air. Doesn't work even a little.

"Mmm?" She has to remind herself not to smile when his body jerks from sensory overload, her nails biting into his thighs, her hair down and tickling his stomach, her mouth hot, wet, and wonderful around his cock. She releases him with a vulgar sounding 'pop' and presses her breasts against him as she smiles up at him and tells him to open his eyes. She lays one hand over his heart, feels it fluttering in his rib cage, the same as a caged bird flutters its wings, begging to be freed, there's too much excitement for such a small space.

When his eyes slip open and he takes a glance at her, she's startled by his almost violent reaction, the way he twists and writhes, pulling hard at his restraints and begging her to set him free. She kisses her way up his chest, ending her path at his lips, settling herself on his stomach, her naked sex warm against his abdomen. He tugs harder at his tie that she knotted far too many times around his wrists.

"Why didn't you just cut though it Soul?" She sounds as if she's teasing him, voice playful and devious. She's expecting a snarky remark in return. "I can't touch you if you don't want me to… if I cut myself free.. it would be my decision, not yours.."

Oh. Wow. Tied to the bed frame and the first thing he's worried about is her comfort. Typical, overly considerate bastard. He makes her hot and bothered without even trying.

She shimmies her hips down his abdomen to hover over his dick, and he can feel the heat of her, almost where he needs her but not quite. His hips jerk upwards slightly without his consent, and they both groan at the contact.

"Hah sorry, didn't mean to I just..guh." Words tend to fail him at the worst times. She hears him though, he doesn't need to apologize. Although, something isn't sitting well with her..

"Are you okay with this..?" That catches his attention.

"With what?" He looks genuinely confused at her inquiry. It's kind of cute.

"Uhh.. just.. I feel strange? Cause you're my partner. An equal. And it feels weird to boss you around.."

"Well you don't seem to have a problem with bossing me around any other time.." She wants to slap him but settles for flicking his forehead. He yelps anyway, scowling. He's ridiculous. They both are really.

"Shut up Soul I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you!"

"Maka, I'm tied to a bed, naked, with you straddling me, a serious conversation? Was that really the objective?" She blushes a pretty pink, frowning. He feels bad now. She's actually worried..? "Hey, I'm sorry, okay? I'm.. I'm cool with this. If you are I mean. I'll tell you.. if something bothers me. I'll tell you to stop. I swear." She lifts her eyes back to his, sees the raw honesty there.

"You promise?"

"Yeah. I promise."

That's enough for her. His promise is enough. Her lips curve with a reassuring smile, a smile he reflects.

She slams her hips downwards embedding him within her, their voices echoing throughout their apartment . She does it again, and his eyes slam shut.

"Soul… look at me. Now." Her tone is different, husky, almost demanding.

That's her Meister voice. The one she uses when she's in charge. It's like his words flipped a switch. He's painfully aroused by it.

"Don't move."

He didn't think it possible to get any harder, but he has, eyes refocused on hers. The green is unlike anything he's ever seen, dark and hypnotic, stilling him almost entirely, if he doesn't count his rapid breaths and twitching cock. She lifts up onto her knees, him sliding almost all the way out of her, and slams back down again. His eyes are still focused on hers, lip raw between his teeth. That won't do.

"I want to hear you. Don't you dare hold back on me Soul, let me hear.." She grinds her hips into his, reveling in his breathless cries. She could get used to this, him being so open for her, so obedient. She wouldn't dare pull this type of power play on him if it bothered him. She would never.

But he _likes it._ Everything about him, the way he breathes, the way he looks at her, it screams pleasure. He'll tell her if he gets uncomfortable.. He promised he would and she trusts him.

"Move." It's like magic, she's got a spell on him, the moment the words leave her lips, he's already obeying her command. His hips rock with hers, and her finger tips dig into his chest with every one of his thrusts. "Soul, fuck me, hnnnnfuck me harder." He can't even comprehend his reality right now, tied up with a naked girl on top of him, saying absolutely filthy things and looking him dead in the eyes as she does it. This isn't Maka, this is his Meister, in control and unquestionable. He's almost ashamed of how aroused this makes him.

Another buck of her hips and he forgets the meaning of shame, remembers only how to say her name and various curses, his vocabulary reduced to this breathy mantra. She bends to mark him with love bites, along his jawbone and down his chest. She catches a nipple between her teeth, and he's _shaking_, voice needy and hips jerking wildly. He's beautiful, she doesn't want this to end, not yet..

"Soul, stop." Her voice quivers but is full of authority, her words flitting past his ear sending a shiver up his spine. It takes all of the self-restraint he possesses to stop his movement, but he does. She adjusts herself so that their chests are pressed together, her lips brushing his pulse. Their nerves are raw, skin oversensitive, so she just sits still for a while, allowing them both time to catch their breath. He's still incredibly hard inside her, and he yelps when her muscles clench, making her laugh into the skin of his throat. His atoms vibrate in excitement, blood singing in his veins, but he stays still, does not tug against his bonds, does not so much as twitch his hips. He awaits instruction, ever patient, never pushing. When she starts rocking once more, she moves her mouth to his, their tongues movingly languidly in time with her gyrating.

"Soul, you can cut yourself free.. but don't touch. Not yet."

"Yes, my Meister." His voice is raspy and worn, but steadfast in his devotion all the same. She can't take it.

"God, it makes me so fucking wet when you say that, again, say it again. Fuck, Soul!" She is riding him hard, gripping his shoulders to get more leverage, his hands curled in the sheets, freed from a physical bond only to be tied by another. Her command is stronger than some flimsy piece of cloth could ever be.

"Yes… my Meister." She winds her fingers into his silvery hair, stares into his eyes as she speaks.

"Touch me." He sighs in relief and his hands touch any part of hers he can reach, her back, waist, shoulders, breasts. She shudders and moans, her mouth spouting expletives he has never heard her utter in his life.

"Soul hahh, touch… touch my.. touch my pussy." He does, presses his thumb into her clit and rubs, her walls clenching around him with shocks of pleasure. She tries to muffle her shouts, embedding her teeth in his shoulder. He's not sure how long he can last like this..

".. I'm gonna..Can I..?"

"I want you to. Come, Soul." Her words being moaned directly into his ear, the way her tongue trails along the shell it, it sends him hurtling over the edge, howling her name as he falls. She's hardly a millisecond behind him, crying his name into his chest.

They lay in a shuddering heap for what seems to be hours, silent apart from their gasping, their heartbeats in sync. They don't need words, not now. Just sleep. They can talk about the intricacies of that sexual encounter once they have a few hours of sleep under their metaphorical belts. Until then, they're happy just to be in each other's presence, calm and sated, tired and in love.


End file.
